


White Sheets/Burnt Toast

by thatyellowbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyellowbird/pseuds/thatyellowbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cleared his throat, but Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away from the object in his hand because this was - this was -</p>
<p>“Is this what I think it is?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah.” Stiles snorted, but then quickly added. “Unless you don’t want it to be what it is, because then it could totally be something else. Like, it can just be a -”</p>
<p>“You should ask me.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Derek swallowed, nodding as he pushed himself up straighter. “You should ask me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Sheets/Burnt Toast

Derek woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and almost burnt toast, the sounds of someone puttering around in the tiny kitchen down the hall. He stretched slowly, languishing in being able to sleep in and, as he scratched his belly, he sighed contentedly.

It had taken him a while, but he finally had a decent place to call his own. There was a proper bedroom with an actual bed in it. He had a living room, a kitchen and he even had recycle bins. Because that’s what he did now - he recycled.

Well, not just that. He did other things and he even had a job, too, down at the local coffee shop.

But, what he was trying to say was that he was living the kind of life where recycling and sleeping in on Sunday’s and buying groceries and taking the dog for a walk in the park were part of his every day life and in contrast to how he had used to live, it could probably be seen as a bit boring. But hell, he loved it.

And, the best part of it all, was that he wasn’t alone in it.

He slowly made his way up and out of the bedroom, tiptoeing carefully down the hall and peeked inside the kitchen, which was a mess, to say the least.

There were empty cartons and half chopped vegetables everywhere and a bowl filled with a batch of something was standing scarily close to the edge of the kitchen counter. And in the midst of it all was Stiles, barefoot in jeans and one of Derek’s old shirts.

He was humming along to the radio, occasionally slipping a random piece of food to Yoda, who was sitting dutifully on the floor right next to his feet.

Derek leaned against the door post for a moment, needing a second to take in the fact that this was something real and tangible and his, before clearing his throat.

“You need some help?”

“ _Jesus!_ ” Stiles yelped before turning around, one hand still holding a spatula and the other one clasped to his chest. “You scared the crap out of me. Also, what are you doing up?”

“I smelled coffee?” Derek said hopefully, rubbing his cheek.

“Nope, no coffee here.” Stiles shook his head, making a shooing motion with his hands. “You should go back to bed.”

“I can see the pot, Stiles. Right over there.”

“No, you can’t. Now, shoo.”

“Weirdo.” Derek rolled his eyes, but obliged, motioning for the dog to follow him. “Come on, Yoda, it‘s not good for you to be around crazy people.”

“Hah, you _love_ me.” Stiles sing-sang, already turning back to the stove. “Both of you.”

After climbing back into bed, Derek reached out and scratched Yoda behind the ear, smiling when he heard Stiles starting to move around in the kitchen again, quietly singing to himself whilst doing whatever it was he was doing in there. Probably burning more toasts.

“You love him, huh?” Derek eyed the dog skeptically, and when Yoda tilted his head and let out a happy bark, Derek huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, me too. He is kind of amazing, isn’t he?”

“Of course I am.” Stiles interrupted, shouldering his way into the room with a large tray in his hands. “Also, you can so not make fun of me for talking to the dog anymore.”

“I wasn’t _talking_ to the dog.” Derek huffed, ignoring the look Stiles gave him. “So, what’s that?” 

“This, my sweet, wonderfully sexy and dog talking boyfriend,” Stiles said, putting down the tray on the bed, before sitting down on and making a sweeping motion with his hands. “this is breakfast.”

Derek looked at the pile of burnt toast, two syrup drowned slices of what was probably supposed to be waffles, a small bowl of strawberries, a tiny chocolate cupcake and a large cup of coffee slathered in whipped cream, and then he looked up at Stiles again, who managed to look both ridiculously proud and extremely nervous all at the same time.

Reaching out, Derek placed a hand on top of Stiles’ knee, giving it a light squeeze. “It looks delicious, _thank you_.”

“Yeah?” Stiles glanced up at him from beneath his eyelashes, biting his lip before shrugging. “Because this is probably the only time I’ll ever make you breakfast in bed, unless it’s like, as a thank you for giving an extra good blowjay or something.”

Derek shook his head, laughing, before reaching out to steal a cup of coffee and a tiny bit of toast. He munched happily for a few minutes, completely ignoring the burnt crispiness. After a while he noticed that Stiles wasn’t eating and when Derek glanced up, he found a pair of eyes already looking back at him.

“Stop watching me when I eat.”

“What?” Stiles’ eyes widened in feigned innocence, his voice slightly high pitched. “I’m not watching you when you’re eating, what weirdo would do that, ha ha.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, plopping a strawberry in his mouth. “You would. Also, you’re still doing it.”

“I’m _not_.” Stiles pouted, crossing his arms and then uncrossing them again, sighing and then waiving his hand impatiently in the general direction of the tray. “You should eat the cupcake.”

“Nah, I’ll save it for later.”

“No, you should eat the cupcake now. Or, uh. Or, it’ll get - moist?”

Derek watched Stiles for a second, before carefully setting down his cup on the night stand, before leaning forwards and picking up the cupcake. He eyed it carefully, turning it this way and that, narrowing his eyes at it.

“Stop looking at it like I poisoned it!” Stiles exclaimed, definitely looking a hell of a lot more nervous now. “Just - just eat it. But like, carefully.”

“You're being weird. Like, weirder than usual.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but motioned for Derek to eat the goddamn cupcake. So, Derek did.

He held up the cupcake and took a large bite out of it. Except he didn’t, because instead of feeling the chocolaty sweet taste of it, his teeth bit around something hard.

He froze for a moment, and then he looked up at Stiles again and Stiles - well, Stiles was fucking kneeling on the bed, the tips of his ears as red as his cheeks and he was looking so nervous, and Derek couldn’t understand _why_.

Gently, he removed the hard object from between his teeth and when he looked down he saw himself holding a shiny - and, yep, chocolate covered - golden ring.

Stiles cleared his throat, but Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ring because this was not a regular ring, you don’t just give people regular rings out of the blue. No, this was - this was -

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Well, yeah.” Stiles snorted, but then quickly added. “Unless you don’t want it to be what it is, because then it could _totally_ be something else. Like, it can just be a -”

“You should ask me.”

“What?”

Derek held out the ring for Stiles. “You should ask me.”

“You sure?”

“Of course I‘m sure. Ask me.”

“Wow, okay, so, um. _Shit_.” Stiles shook his head, laughing quietly. “I had like, a speech and everything prepared, like it was so romantic, I swear, but all I can remember right now is that I love you and that I think you’re the most _amazing_ person I have ever met and that I want to be a complete weirdo with you for the rest of my life and - Dude, are you crying?”

“I'm not _crying_ , it’s just -” Derek’s voice was hoarse, and for once he was glad that Stiles couldn‘t hear his heart, because it was beating so fast and loud right now, it was almost embarrassing. “I just love you. A lot. That’s all.”

“I love you a lot, too.” Stiles shuffled in closer, biting his lip as he reached down to grab Derek’s left hand. “And, since I’ve completely forgotten my awesome speech, I’m just going to go for it, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Stiles echoed, looking Derek straight in the eye as he took one final, steadying breath. “So, Derek, do you want to marry me?”

“Yeah.” Derek nodded vigorously, almost one hundred percent sure that his heart was going to burst with joy, as his smile grew impossible wider. “I mean, yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Yeah?” Stiles‘ eyes shined as he bounced slightly on the bed, giving Derek‘s hand a squeeze. “’Cause, honestly dude, it'd been so embarrassing if you'd said no.”

“Stiles, just - put the ring on my finger and kiss me, okay.”

“Oh, right, lemme just -” With his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth, Stiles carefully slid on the ring on Derek’s finger, letting his thumb gently slide over it once it was in place.

They both paused for a moment, then, looking down at their clasped hands. Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beating hard in his chest, matching his own, and something warm uncoiled inside of him at the thought of this being _it_ , that they were it for each other.

They had been living together for a while now, and been together for longer than that, and even though they had never really talked about marriage or anything in that direction. But now, with the weight of the ring around his finger and Stiles hand holding his, it just felt… right. Being with Stiles felt right and good and Derek wanted to have that for as long as he could.

Clearing his throat, Derek tangled his fingers with Stiles’. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles voice was filled with awe as he continued. “Dude, we’re like, totally engaged and shit, now.”

“ _Dude_ , I know.” Derek rolled his eyes, laughing as he grabbed the front of Stiles’ shirt and pulling him in closer. “Now, shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours, when I had been awake for like 32 hours straight. So, if there are any spelling mistakes or something like that, please let me know!
> 
> Also, again, sorry for the title. I just don't know what's wrong with me.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy/ed reading it!


End file.
